Choosing
by MeaXD
Summary: Emiko and Chikako are best friends after they met Haku ... Emiko and Chikako are at WAR to win Haku. But he might still have HER in his mind.  ONE HAITUS for the PAT'S
1. Spirit World

DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN Spirited away if I did there would already be a trilodgy and Haku and Chihiro will be married

Emiko and her best friend Chikako had gone out for the night, for a they wanted to look around OUTSIDE of had driven around the outskirts of the town, and the two girls had ended up in front of a strange tunnel.

"Hey Emiko , what's this?"

"Shall we go in?" Emiko's dark brown eyes sparkled. "I've never seen this place before."

Chikako shivered. "I'm really scared right now. Have you noticed the creepy stone things? I'm not even sure we should be know I'm scared of g-g-g-g-g-ghosts"

"Come on,Chikako." Emiko coaxed. "If it's boring, then we'll just have to go back."

"OK." Chikako said reluctantly. "BUT if something does happen like me fainting or getting kidnapped here, it's ALL your fault."

"Your being a just being a scardy cat ,it's just an old tunnel."

The two girls walked into the old tunnel, and found themselves in what looked like an old and creepy amusement park. Emiko led the way, Chikako cautiously following. Then something caught her attention. "Hey, what's that delicious aroma?"

"Since when did you start talking like a descriptive piece of writing?" Emiko laughed at her friend's language. Then she sniffed. "Though, there is something good smelling.

The girls found a few food counters, but no one was there. "What is that really nice food there?" Chikako asked.  
>Emiko shrugged. "Chinese food?"<br>Chikako giggled, then said "Nah. It's probably obscure Asian dishes. Chinese food is much more recognizable."  
>"Shall we buy some before the party?"<br>"No one is here."  
>"I'm sure they'll be back... sometime"<br>"I don't really you actually hungry?"

Emiko thought about it. "Not really. I thought I could get something later, but then again, I think I'll save my money for the gashapon machines, movies or something."

The girls walked on. They came to a bridge, like a palace sort of building. It was red and gold, and traditional Japanese. It was unmistakably a traditional Japanese bathhouse.

"Oh wow, that is so looks so awesome" Chikako said awestruck

Emiko nudged her friend. "Look at that hot boy!" Chikako looked, and sure enough, a cute boy was standing on the bridge. He gave a little sigh his head turned and gasped, then stepped towards the girls, with an emotionless expression.

"It's getting dark. You two need to leave, quickly. Go back, now!"

"Why should we?" Emiko demanded. "What's so important that we can't be here?" She smiled flirtatious at the boy.

The boy didn't smile. "I'm serious! You shouldn't be here."

"Come on, Emiko, let's just go." Chikako begged. "I'm sure he's just a jerk face and it's EXTREMELY CREEPY here."

Emiko gave a sigh. "OK, but we have to come back sometime."

The boy gave her a little push. "You have to leave! It's serious."

As the girls obeyed and ran for it, the lanterns the stalls were lined with began to light up.

Chikako shivered. "They're lighting up all by themselves." She kept running. Emiko had stopped, staring 's eyes were like this O_O

"Emiko!" her friend yelled. "We have to go! Remember what that "boy" said?"

"Those shadows...how are they alive?" Emiko murmured.

"Just let it go!" Chikako cried. "Run!" She grabbed Emiko's hand and ran. But the shadows Emiko was staring and that was NOT normal at all. They looked like...people.

Suddenly, Chikako heard splashing below her trainers, and a cold shiver had fallen over her feet. She stared down.

"The rocks have become water!" Emiko screamed. Chikako gasped, then she froze, staring at Emiko.

"I-I...I can see through you!" she whispered. Emiko gave another scream as the two girls clung to each other like they were the last people in the universe, wishing this was just one of their pretend games from when they were little. But at sixteen, the girls no longer played those games, and this was real life.

Their terror was so great that they didn't see the boy from earlier coming towards them until he was less than a metre away.

Emiko was the first to try to swallow her fear and speak to the boy. "JUST TELL US WHAT'S HAPPENING!" she demanded, trying to sound was not in a position to back up her friend. Already tears were trickling down her face. The boy gave a sigh. "I told you to leave. Now you're stuck here until the gate reopens. It could be one day or one month."

"What gate?" Emiko asked. "Why are we fading? What is this place?"

The boy didn't answer her questions. He held out two berries. "You each should take one of these. If you don't, you'll fade to nothing."

"Why should we?" Emiko challenged. "How do we know that those aren't poison?"

The boy gave her a serious look. "You could disappear, or try it."

Chikako looked at the boy. Something told her that he was trying to help. She took one berry and ate it. She began to calm down and stop crying as she became solid again.

"Take it, Is." she managed to say through her lessening tears. Emiko looked at her solid friend, and obeyed. She went back to normal, and then turned back to the boy. "Answer my questions, please?"

Chikako tilted her head to one side, staring at the boy. Finally, she asked "Are introductions necessary? Cause if you want to know, I'm Chikako, and this is Emiko." She was blurting out things, because of her fear.

Emiko shoved her best friend. "This is hardly the time CHIKAKO!"

"But I suppose it's fair." the boy said. He sighed, thinking about how he once was given his name, lost it, remembered it thanks to one girl...and lost it again. He felt that he owed it to that one girl to help others who did the same as her family had. "You can call me Haku." he told the girls. "Now we have to go. If you two want to survive here, we must leave. Come on."

He took Chikako hand, and she took Emiko's, somehow knowing she was supposed to. Haku began to run faster than anyone could possibly run. The two girls ran after him, only able to because they were holding hands with each other and Haku.

When he finally stopped running, they were near the bridge that led to the bathhouse. "How could you possibly run so fast?" Emiko asked.

Haku again didn't answer her question. "We have to get across the bridge without anyone seeing you two. If they do, you'll be turned into an animal. Someone would've seen you sooner or later if I wasn't here, and you wouldn't still be human now."

Chikako gasped. "You mean the thing about this is...magic? "

Emiko noticed something in Haku's voice. "You sound like you're not human. Am I right?"

"You could say that, both of you." Haku answered. "Okay, both of you have to hold your breath as you cross the bridge. If either of you let it go, everyone will see both of you. Just stick close."

The girls went across. "Take a breath...hold it." Haku quietly reminded them as they stepped onto the bridge. Emiko had taken singing lessons since she was ten and as a result could hold her breath for a long time. But Chikako wasn't interested in learning any music, and was having trouble not breathing. The minute they stepped off the bridge, Chikako's let her breath out in total relief.

"Did we do okay?" she whispered. Haku didn't answer until they got to a secluded place of the garden outside the bathhouse.

"You two both did better than I expected." he told them. "But it's only a matter of time before someone else finds out you're here."

"Why is there a problem with someone finding us?" Emiko exclaimed. "I mean, if there's no problem with you?"

"Most of them hate humans." Haku explained.

"So what are you?" Chikako asked shyly.

Haku sigh, but answered "Spirits."

Emiko's eyes were widened like O_O

Chikako stayed unusually calm, asking "But why would spirits hate humans?"

"Because some humans are destructive, they cut down forests, angering forest spirits, and other things." Haku told the wide-eyed girls.

"Can't we just get out of here?" Emiko asked.

Haku gave her an annoyed look. "The river is blocking the path, remember. I'll try to get you out of here as soon as possible, but meanwhile, you'll have to get a job here, otherwise Yubaba she rules the bathouse will turn you into something, most likely a pig or a lump of coal."

Chikako trembled at the thought.

"What do we have to do?" Emiko asked.

Haku put one hand on each of the girls' foreheads, showing them exactly what they had to do in their minds. It was quicker than explaining everything. When he moved away, the two girls had different expressions. Chikako looked scared and was blushing. There was a smile hovering on Emiko's lips, but she didn't let it go any further.

"So let me get this straight." she said. "We go-"

"Um,"Chikako interjected. "Haku, can I ask, has this happened before? You're acting like you've gone through this before a long time ago."

"A human girl wandered in here years ago." Haku admitted. "I'd met her ages before, and her parents had been turned into pigs for eating the food at the stalls down there." Chikako sent a look to Emiko that said "Told you we shouldn't have gotten anything."

"I told her to get a job." Haku continued. "Kamaji couldn't give her a job, so he sent her to Yubaba, and she got a job here. I had to get her out of contract. Oh, and just in case it comes to that-" he got out a piece of paper and a pen and ripped it in half. He gave the pen to Chikako first, and gave her one half of the paper. "Write your name down, and put it somewhere safe." he instructed.

My name is Chikako, the girl wrote neatly, although she was puzzled by why she'd need her name written down. Once Emiko got her paper and the pen, she did the same.

"Now I have to leave." Haku said to the girls. "I've got my job to attend to. But don't forget, I'm your friend. Just trust me on that, OK?" Then he left.

"Okay" Chikako and Emiko answered


	2. Changing Names

DISCLAMER: I don't own Spirited Away .But IF I did then two people would already be married and there would be a trilogy  
>Eh gomen-asai I havent uploaded it in a while ive been studying for Pats and my midterm<br>anyway HOPE YOU ENJOY U

The two girls, standing side by side , stood and stared at the huge door. They had just gone through a tunnel, and met a few spirits. They had met Kamaji, the boiler "man". He seemed to dislike humans but they couldn't be sure ,Emiko thought. However, Chikako wondered how he had reacted to the girl before them. They had been taken to the floor of Yubaba's office by a young brunette supposedly in her twenties who had come down to the boiler room at one point. She had seemed surprised and none too happy to see humans, but she was not freaking out

Chikako had been tempted to ask "Has this happened before to you?"

"Some girl stumbled in here about eight years ago." the brunette had said testily. "Not that I bothered with her. One of the other workers had to work with her, I feel sad for her. If you two get a job, you'll probably get handed over to her, like last time."Emiko had nudged Chikako crossly and shaken her head, as if to tell her that she should stop asking "stupid" questions.

Now they standing outside a HUGE door. Chikako was trembling, and Emiko was pale. She reached for the door knocker, but drew her hand back when the door knocker spoke.

"Humans again? Well, you're a little older than the last one, you'll be better I THINK" The door opened, and they heard a gravelly woman's voice tell them to come in. The girls clung onto each other's hand tightly like a DEATH squeeze ,as they walked into the hallway , wondering where to go. A second later, an invisible force pulled them into a large room, they wondered who pulled as they looked up , there they saw her Yubaba.

Emiko was the one to break the silence. "Excuse me, but my friend and I would like to get jobs here. We're willing to work till we drop. We know that we are human and that we might make the spirits leave but could you PLEASE could you give us jobs?"

Yubaba glanced up, and answered "This is no place for humans. They always mess everything up, like last time. The last one I employed let a crazy spirit into the bath house. So I'm hardly going to hire another two." She laughed, seeing Chikako' scared face, and Emiko's poorly disguised fear.

This time it was Chikako who spoke. "We are simply diligent individuals who have had experience with jobs . We can take any job you give us, and we won't yell or scream or complain. Please, just give us jobs. We promise that we will do well on them."

Yubaba spoke again. "You shouldn't even be here. Both of you should be punished for being in this world. Maybe I should turn you both into coal or better PIGS."

Emiko hung her head, feeling it would be useless, but Chikako ploughed on "Please. We can't get out of this world. We would like nothing more than to get jobs here, and we are not leaving until you give us jobs."she said firmly

Yubaba knew that she would have to in the end, having taken a vow to give a job to anyone who asks, and snapped "Fine, BUT if u do complain u WILL be turned into pigs!" Two pieces of paper with contracts flew up, along with two blue pens. One contract for each girl.

"Sign your name , and you will get your job." Yubaba told them, ringing a bell.

When she looked at the contracts, she smirked. Chikako' was first. "So, which one of you is Chikako?"

"Me." Chikako said in a nervous whisper.

"A very unusual name." before her eyes, the word peeled off the paper into Yubaba's hand. "Your name now belongs to me. From now on, you are Chika. Got that, Chika?" Chikako nodded, thinking of the paper she had her name on.

Next was Emiko. "You..." Yubaba said "Your name from now on is Emi."Emiko gave a nod.

"You called, me " The girls turned to see Haku standing there, called from the bell Yubaba had rung.  
>"Set these two girls up with a job." Yubaba said in a bored voice.<br>Haku nodded, than asked the girls "What are your names?"  
>"Chika."<br>"Emi."  
>"Follow me, Chika and Emi."<br>As the girls and Haku travelled down in the elevator, they glanced at each other, wondering why Haku had suddenly changed his personalities.

"Um," Emi began. Haku silenced her with a cold look.  
>"What is with him?" Emi whispered to Chika, who shrugged.<p>

The girls found themselves in the middle of other employees. Haku spoke to them. "Yes, these two are human, but they signed contracts, so you'll have to put up with them if they work hard enough. Is Lin here? Since she worked with Sen, I think she should have the responsibility of these two as well."

Another brunette like the one that took the girls to Yubaba looked up. "What? I have enough to do! Aw, fine. Come on, you two we need to get you some uniforms ." She walked out of the room, and the girls followed her.

In the hallway, she spoke to the girls. "How did you even two get here?"  
>"We were just walking around before going out for the night." Emi said.<br>"Who's Sen?" Chika asked shyly.

Lin smiled a little. "She was another human who worked here for a couple of days. In fact, she was like my little sister. We all miss her here." She sighed. "And since she worked with me, Haku assumes that I should work with any humans who come here."

"We're sorry." Chika offered.

Lin then showed less coldness than the other brunette girl. "It's not your fault, I guess." she said to the girls. "Who knows? It might be fun, working with you two like last time."

She led them both down into a bedroom, and got them some clothes to wear for when they were working like hers-pink with a blue apron. Emi looked terrified of wearing that, since she lived for fashion if not fun. Chika was hoping she could have worn something more flattering, but she wasn't as concerned. While Emi had worn immaculate makeup and designer jeans with her only DKNY T-shirt for their night out, Chika had made do with a sparkly strappy top, denim shorts and shoes that looked like a mix of sandals and sneakers.

Lin also got out two futon for the girls. When they at last climbed under the sheets, Chika silently cried herself to sleep, wondering how long they'd have to stay there. She barely realized that she already thought of herself as Chika, and had forgotten her name was ever Chikako.


	3. The Talk

Soft footsteps sounded in the room the girls were asleep in. Emi's eyes were closed and she had her hands clasped in front of her. She was humming a Hilary Duff song in her was silent lying there,but she was bored out of her mind. She began to slowly rise and stared at the person who was making the footsteps. She lay back again as she felt a hand touch her duvet cover. "Meet me at the bridge and bring Emi. I have to talk to you, before everyone else wakes up." The footsteps sounded, and became inaudible.

Chika sat up and shook her friends' shoulder. "Emi, wake up now." she whispered.

Emi was still asleep and humming 'Wake Up'. "Huh, what?" she mumbled, waking up in the spirit world.

"We have to go to the bridge."Chika whispered. "Get dressed and meet me there. Quick, Haku said."

"That Baka Haku making me wake up this early" Emi murmured  
>Five minutes later, the two girls wore their clothes for their work, and were standing on the bridge. They jumped when they heard a voice next to them.<p>

"You made it, I see." Haku gave the girls a half-smile.  
>"Don't do that ,EVER AGAIN I need my beauty sleep!" Emi snapped 'Punching Haku'<br>'Chicka blocked Emi's punch' "What is it?"Chika asked.

Haku frowned a little. "Have you two still got your other clothes with you?" The girls nodded. "Good, hang on to those. Otherwise, you can't get home. Have you got the paper I gave you with your name?"

Chika frowned. "Why did we need that, Haku? I remember my name."

"Have you got the paper with you?" Haku asked her. As it happened,Chika did have it with her. She read it out loud.

"My name is...Chikako?" she gasped. "What has happened to me?"

"Yubaba controls her employees by stealing their names. I gave you that paper so you wouldn't forget your names. If you do, you'll never get home." Haku turned to Emi. "If you don't remember your name, it's Emiko."

Emiko remembered her name in a flash. "Oh wow, I can't believe I forgot my name, MY OWN NAME!"

"Neither can I." Chikako shook her head in disbelief.

"Call yourselves Emi and Chika while you're here, but keep reminding yourselves of your real names." Haku instructed. "I'm stuck here because of that." *Not really I'm just gonna wait for Chihiro, when she comes which probably is never again. *

Chikako sighed. "Haku, this seems so hard. We have to do all these things. But it must be even harder for you. How can you stand to help us when you're in a similar situation?"

The answer was spoken after a pause. "I feel I owe it to someone."  
>The girls went back inside probably cause it was awkward or they didn't want to see Haku more upset.<br>When the girls got back, everyone was still asleep. They both got another hour of sleep until Lin woke them up for the day. They had to begin work straight away, before they had breakfast. Chikako hated that, as she always had a bowl of cereal before anything else each morning, but Emiko regularly skipped breakfast, so she found it was OK.  
>They found the other employees treated them as inferiors. They had to get soap tokens three or four times, and each time the foreman tried to refuse to give them.<p>

The first time, Chikako went. "You don't get a token." snapped the foreman.  
>"But I need to get it for the customer, sir." Chikako said politely.<br>"You just said you needed it to clean one of the tubs." the foreman answered.  
>"It's for a customer, sir."<br>"Fine, take it." The foreman nearly threw the token at the poor girl.

When Emiko went, she was refused in a similar way.  
>"I need it." she said.<br>"Too bad, I'm not giving it to you." the foreman answered.  
>It took ten minutes on average to convince the foreman to give them a soap token each time, give or take a minute.<p>

"It's so unfair!" Emiko complained to Chikako that evening, stretched out on a balcony.  
>"Look on the bright side." Chikako reasoned. "Not everyone treats us like that. Haku doesn't. I've got a feeling Yubaba pretty much treats everyone as inferiors, so don't take it personally. Even Lin doesn't treat us like we're below her."<br>Emiko pretended to be thoughtful. "Let's see, how many customers muttered 'stupid human' when they saw us? How about all of them?"  
>Chikako replied a bit sad "Well they're probably jealous of us cause we're special"<br>Emiko looked sad now. "Special that reminds me of Chi-Chi. Her laughs, her drifting off into space, her bad fixation with dragons and spirits "  
>Chikako looked at Emiko like she just said she was getting married "Did you say SPIRITS!?"<br>Emiko feeling awkward "Yea , remember the time she kept on rambling on and on about spirits and spirit world."  
>Chikako kept the look on her face "She, She couldn't have could she? No she wouldn't just couldn't"<br>Emiko looking confused "She couldn't what?"  
>Chikako looked at Emiko like she was crazy "SHE COULDN'T HAVE BEEN TO THE SPIRIT WORLD"<br>Emiko looked at Chikako in awe "She couldn't but just in case lets ask Haku"  
>Chikako said dully "Sure why not"<br>"Hey, Chika, Emi, its lights out!" called Lin's voice.  
>"Can't we come in later?" Chikako called back.<br>"Whatever."

The two teenagers talked for a little longer, than went to bed.  
>The two girls woke up early again. They gave each other weak smiles.<p>

"I had this really weird dream last night." Chikako blurted out. "This girl, about eleven, maybe ten? She was fading like we were two nights ago, and she was scared, and I saw someone who was probably Haku, but younger, telling her that he only wanted to help her."

"I dreamed about this monster that gave out gold and claimed that he wanted 'Sen', and that was a girl with a pigtail." Emiko confessed. "Also, I remember that I heard Lin saying something to the girl like 'I'm sorry I called you a dope before', and all this strange random stuff."  
>A thought struck Chikako. "You don't think that the girl we dreamed of was the one that came here before? Didn't Haku tell usher name was Sen?<br>Emiko laughed. "No, our dreams are probably the effect we get from living a fairy tale where we're in danger of forgetting our name and that."  
>Chikako still wasn't sure. Emiko's theory made sense, but there was one more thing Chikako decided to ask. "What did the girl in your dream look like?"<br>Emiko looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well...she had stringy brown hair in a pigtail, and brown eyes. She was tallish and thin. In some of my dream she was wearing a stripe green top and red shorts."  
>Chikako wasn't surprised. "The girl in my dream looked like that too. I think we were dreaming about the same don't think she could be Chi-Chi could she?"<p> 


	4. ANNOUNCMENT

ANYWAYYYY since im never on anymore im on im never gonna be on this account much or update it so yeaaa and its going to be not about anime its going to be about k-pop

Check out my acc on asianfanfics = profile/view/278970

Hope: story/view/320500/hope-amber-henber-henry-sulli-taelli-taemin

Choosing im still working on


End file.
